Pánico
by Lizz-Nightroad
Summary: Promesas rotas... o quizás no. Mentiras, temores... pánico. No dejes que nada de esto opaque tus sentimientos... que son perfectos y eternos si son verdaderos... eran reales?... eres real?... por qué te fuiste entonces?... Dramione


**Mi primer fic largo con trama y esas cosas. Lean y dejen críticas. No hay canción para este primer capítulo, pero para los siguientes si las habrá. Gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen! Son todos de propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**Lizz Nightroad**

* * *

"Porque en el momento de pánico, cuando todos huyen, tú te quedas ahí parado… No por valentía, sino que por miedo a correr."

_Última noche en Hogwarts._

_Hermione recorría con sus dedos las filas de libros en la biblioteca, en su mirada sólo había tristeza y nostalgia, los demás sentimientos los había olvidado en su habitación. Probablemente todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor estaban haciendo una fiesta de despedida, ella no se enteró, no estaba interesada en eso. Ese año había sido el más solitario que había tenido. La biblioteca había sido su fiel compañera._

_Mientras que el año transcurría y todos parecían armar su futuro feliz. Ella simplemente se dedicaba a leer. Harry Potter, la gran celebridad se habái emparejado con Ginny Weasley, siendo reconocidos por todo el colegio como "la pareja del año". Mientras que Ronald... estaba con Lavender. Que bobadas... todos con sus cursilerías, excepto la sabelotodo. Excepto Granger. Hermione Granger. Le parecía ridículo. Lo detestaba. Detestaba el amor. Había comprobado que no era mas que un método suicida de vivir. Poco a poco se muere un pedazo de tí._

_Quizás estas puedan ser consideradas como simples supocsiciones de un alguien inexperto. Pero es todo lo contrario. Esta chica tenía mas que odio contra las cosas cliché. Mas que con las manos atadas, besos en los pasillos y esas cosas. Había algo más. Y ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Y no era un razonamiento filosófico, ni un problema existencial (aunque visto de cierta forma podría decirse que sí), era un sentimiento, incontrolable. La consumía. Un sentimiento "típico adolescente", así como le llamaba ella. Creía haberse enamorado. Pero no valía la pena intentarlo, sería sólo una pérdida de tiempo, durante todo el año mantuvo la fe de que de un momento a otro se le quitaría, pero ya esta noche, lo aceptó. Estaba enamorada, sin solución. Era uno de esos casos terribles. De esos que ella encontraba patéticos. Formaba parte de un balde de chicas raras y ridículas, babosas. Estaba perdida._

_Y como si todo esto no fuese suficiente… era su peor enemigo. El que, después de todo, era el que veía todos los días atravesando por los pasillos. El único que le tomaba atención, aunque sólo haya sido para insultarla…_

_-Granger…- Dijo esa voz que ella tanto deseaba oír. Pero inmersa en sus pensamientos, lo pasó por alto, creyó que simplemente era una ilusión, una de sus tantas fantasías.-… Granger…_

_Pero era tan nítido… parecía real, parecía como si esta vez no fuese imaginación._

_-Granger… ¿qué estás sorda? – Dijo Draco Malfoy, esta vez tocándole un hombro._

_-Malfoy… - Dijo con una voz entre asustada, feliz y sorprendida… - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Me despido. – Dijo con tranquilidad, no sonaba agresivo como lo hacía todos los días en los pasillos. Sonaba, quizás demasiado tranquilo y melancólico._

_-Tú nunca estabas en la biblioteca… ¿por qué vendrías a despedirte?_

_-Granger… me extraña, ¿de verdad creíste que __**yo**__ me despediría de una habitación?... esos sentimentalismos se los dejo a chicas lloronas como tú. – A pesar de todo, no sonaba burlón, sólo quizás algo ansioso…_

_-No entiendo qué haces aquí entonces..._

_-Vine a despedirme de ti. – Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la luna llena y azul cuya luz traspasaba las nubes, gotas de lluvia y llegaba hasta él._

_Hermione se quedó paralizada… y al notar esto, el rubio continuó._

_-Me imaginé que estarías aquí… era obvio… te veía aquí todos los días, sentada en esa mesa – Dijo apuntando una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina – Leías bastante… pero aún así te notabas vacía. Siempre estabas sola… sola por los pasillos, en la biblioteca, hasta en clases._

_-Pero… ¿por qué te importa eso a ti?_

_-Porque me gustas, Granger… quizás incluso siento algo más fuerte por ti. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti. – Fijó su mirada en ella, cohibiéndola, y sacó de su bolsillo un cigarro, para prenderlo con un movimiento de su varita._

_Ella no movió ningún músculo, exceptuando sus ojos que desvió inmediatamente al suelo._

_-No juegues…_

_-No juego…_

_-¿Qué sentido tiene el que me lo digas ahora?... ¿acaso…?_

_-Sé que tú también estás enamorada de mí, no te preocupes, no tienes que confesarte tú._

_-No entiendo nada…_

_-Mañana… - Dijo algo triste… pero luego cerró la boca y se dispuso a iniciar otra oración. – Quiero que esta noche, tomes tus cosas, y te lleves a cara rajada y a la comadreja de aquí, ¿entiendes?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Mañana hay un ataque al colegio… y no te quiero aquí entremedio._

_-Lo siento, no me iré. Debiste haberlo sabido antes de pedírmelo._

_-Claro que lo sé. Pero no querrás poner en peligro a tus amigos…_

_-Siempre estamos en peligro…_

_-Incluso en ponerte en peligro a ti… y a… mí._

_-¿Por qué vas a estar tú en peligro?... Seguramente, tu banda de mortífagos te cubrirá la espalda…_

_-… No entiendes, Granger. Mi trabajo es secuestrarte esta noche. Matarte mañana. Así Potter se entregará a Señor Oscuro. Y… no puedo hacerlo. Quiero que corras, y de pasada te lleves a Potter y… Weasley. O sino… moriré… y tu también. Ni hablar de tus otros amigotes._

_-No lograré convencerlos, el contarles esto simplemente los hará sentir mas confiados._

_-Son bastante estúpidos… - Hizo una pequeña pausa – Como sea… tú te iras esta noche, independiente de lo que ese par hagan… Yo me encargaré de eso… créeme._

_-No te atreverías, Malfoy. – Dijo ella sacando la varita y apuntándole con ella._

_-Claro que sí… pero antes… - Draco se acercó rápidamente a la castaña y la besó sin aviso alguno. Ella soltó la varita, que rodó en el suelo hasta meterse bajo un estante viejo. – Necesito que me prometas algo – Dijo alejándose sólo unos centímetros de sus labios sólo para poder hablar._

_Hermione estaba confundida, al parecer él estaba convencido de que ella se iría eso noche, cosa que no era cierta. Pero su aliento frío y agradable en su rostro le hizo olvidar cualquier argumento._

_-Prométeme, que cuando todo esto termine, estaremos juntos. Espérame. Yo haré hasta lo imposible por llegar hasta ti cuando la pesadilla haya acabado. Promételo…_

_-Eh... yo – Balbuceó Hermione mientras apretaba sus puños para intentar despertar… - Prométeme que tú saldrás vivo de esta._

_-Te lo prometo… - Sonrió de lado – No creas que se me olvidará que aun no me has prometido nada tú._

_-Te prometo que esperaré por ti…_

* * *

Hermione despertó sobre saltada. Tenía sudor frío sobre su frente, y le tiritaban las manos. ¿Por qué había soñado con esa lejana noche hace dos años?

Sólo había logrado producirle un dolor tremendo en el pecho. Recordó claramente cuando vió el periódico "El Profeta" hace exactamente un año atrás.

_**Draco Malfoy, hijo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy es encontrado muerto. Por una maldición imperdonable.**_

Una lágrima cayó veloz por su mejilla, y caminó hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. Miró su mano izquierda, en su dedo anular. Donde descansaba inocentemente un anillo de oro. Se casaría en el mes entrante con Ronald Weasley. Lavender había resultado un mal partido para Ron, simplemente quedaron como amigos. Todo terminó de un día hacia otro, nunca nadie comprendió del todo lo que había sucedido. Hermione había roto su promesa, pero sólo después que él haya roto la suya... dijo que haría lo posible por vivir... pero en las misteriosas circunstancias en las que fue encontrado... podría decirse que se suicidó. Sentía una culpabilidad tremenda cada vez que veía a Ron… porque, a pesar de que lo quería mucho. Sabía que a la única persona en su vida a la cual le pertenecía realmente la palabra "amor" era a aquél rubio que había muerto hace un año.

Un año… cuando la época del "pánico" había terminado. Voldemort había muerto. Y ese mismo día. Cuando ella creía que sería feliz con Malfoy. Fue hallado muerto. Todo había sido trivial desde ese momento en adelante. No pudo demostrar su tristeza en frente a sus amigos. Exceptuando Ginny Weasley, su mejor amiga. Sus risas eran simples maquillajes de la realidad. Un vacío insufrible. Las citas con Ron eran monótonas, pero aún así, él estaba enamorado de ella. Nunca comprendió el por qué. Pero ahí estaba comprometida a él. No había otro remedio. Ella no sería feliz. Al menos podría darle la felicidad a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Cerró sus ojos antes de siquiera terminar de meterse en la cama de nuevo. Tranquila, sin siquiera sospechar que alguien la observaba desde la ventana del edificio de en frente. Unos ojos grises, que se daban por muertos… hace un año.

* * *

**Primer cap listo... les gustó?... bueno, dejen reviews... prometo que los siguientes serán mas largos y mas producidos ;)**

**Lizz.**


End file.
